A Person Weird Life
by Stevebob795
Summary: The only reason this is related to Gintama is because of the Neo Armstrong Cyclone Jet Armstrong Cannon. So Neo Armstrong Cyclone Jet Armstrong Cannon is really the only thing about it. And it's about a person who have a cat that die and for some reason he can talk when he is dying then he go on an adventure to do stuff.


Story Of A Person Weird Life

It all happened on Sunday. A person was in space with a cat for some weird reason. The person was in a spaceship with a cat's name was Meow, because that's a good name for a cat that says meow.

"Meow" said the cat.

The person was bored, so he ate some raw chicken with mustard on it for some reason. Whilst he was eating, a random alien came and start giving hugs. Since it was an alien and since this story doesn't make sense. People didn't like receiving hugs from an alien. Then, the alien flew away and then the place the person was in started to collapsed. Then the cat start choking because he wasn't in a space suit and for some reason I am in one and for some reason we are outside in the park.

"NO MEOW, DON'T DIE ON ME" said the main character who doesn't have a name.

"Stevephano, you must go on a quest to slay the guy who ate my sandwich, because i'm dying and since i'm dying I can magically talk, Meow."

Then meow die a tragic and slow death.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

said Stevephano who just got that name from his cat. The he looked at his cat. He then just noticed he was at a park and his cat is gone. He stood up and looked around. He saw nothing. Except a sidewalk. But not an ordinary sidewalk, it was his way to find who ate Meow sandwich.

Then Stevephano, went on a journey to slay a person who ate his cat's sandwich. Then he met this guy who is standing on a sidewalk facing the sun. He was staring at the sun. Just staring at it. Then it look like he hear something. He slowly turn his head in a forty five degree angle and said.

"Hi, i'm a person that was made just so that that the story can be longer and not just two pages long. I also like turtles"

"What are you talking about?" Ask Stevephano.

"Well the thing is, I was sent from the future to stop you from going on this journey." Then out of nowhere that guy who just came into the story got a heart attack. He, then fell on his knee and reached for a paper. Stevephano walked toward the person and picked the person's paper up. He then saw that this isn't any normal piece of paper. It's his bills for this month.

"You must help my Kid" He just laid there. He held out his hand.

"Please, Sir. Please. Help my son."

"Ummm, why do I have to do that?" ask Stevephano

"Well the thing is I have a kid and he is two years old and well, I'm dying. And since you are the main character you must help him" said the man who choked up bacon and mayonnaise.

"I think that's not how it work" Then the random person glared at the sky. He had a looked of a man, who just lost his car keys and now is stuck in an unknown place.

"Well, please. Hero. Help him?"

"What? When did I became a hero?"

Then the guy who appeared turn into ashes and then start drifting away with the morning breeze since it's the morning for some reason. Then a thought came in Stevephano mind. Why am I doing this? Is this for revenge? Is this for fun? Is this for the villager that live in my village that I never met because I live in space? Quietly he thought about it. He then thought more about it. Am I doing this because i'm bored? Am I alive just so I can be a hero and save many people I don't know. Then he realize the truth. Honda, they sell cars. Then he continued on his journey because thinking is a tough thing to do.

Then Stevephano continued on his walked down the sidewalk . Until he found a jar. He picked it up and noticed it was cat food. Then he saw a cat. Like a nice person he is. He then fed the cat. Then the cat tackled him and injury every bone in his body since cats are so awesome. Then he got knocked back. But not any normal knocked back but one that was done by a cat. He then fell on the ground. He was in pain. He didn't want to get up. But then he remember he was doing this for his cat. So he stood up but then it hurted his legs so he just laid back down. He then heard some noise around the are he was at.

"Hello?" said Stevephano

"Meow" said Cat

"Is that you cat. The one who hit me"

"Meow"

"Well, hi there. Meow"

"Meow"

Then the cat walked away slowly as if he doesn't see a person name Stevephano on the floor injury.

"WHY, CAT, WHY?!"

Then Stevephano saw a person. His face was dark as if someone edit his face and darken it so no one will realized who he is

"Aren't you the Neo Armstrong Cyclone Jet Armstrong Cannon" gasped Stevephano

"No, I'm that guy who ate Meow sandwich" Said the guy who ate meow sandwich. Then they started to stared at each other. Then they stared at each other as if this is some sort of contest.

"Oh yeah, i'm your father" said Stevephano father.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Then he fell unconscious. The he waked up. He saw a cat. He saw a wall. He saw a door. He walked through door. He then looked back at door. "The End"

"I don't get it" said Stevephano as if he wonder what does this mean. But then he whisper to himself.

"So this the end"


End file.
